Vampire Heart
by Candra de Innocentia
Summary: I'll always be there to protect you." "Really?" "I promise." "But...sometimes...promises aren't enough..." He wasn't there in time, and they suffered for it. Songfic for H.I.M's Vampire Heart It's not mine.


**None of these songs that I own. Because a lot of them pwn. I suck at rhyming, as you can see. Now I'll go and take a pee.**

**Hellsing ain't mine. Which I think is fine. I'll stop rhyming now, 'fore I say something foul. And I'm sure you would hit my face and- oh sht**

_you can't escape the wrath of my heart beating to your funeral song, you're so alone_

Alucard could feel her heartbeat fading. He cradled her in his lap, nuzzling her jaw. Her hand, such a delicate hand, reached up and rested on the side of his face. It was so cold.

_all faith is lost for hell regained, and love dust in the hands of shame, just be brave_

He lifted his head, eyes blazing a bloody crimson that foretold the deaths of many. He rose with a ruthless fury, breaking the unbreakable seals in a single effortless snap. They ran from him, recognizing his power, but it was too late. It was too late for all of them. Too late. For her...

_let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed, lead you along this path in the dark, where I belong 'till I feel your warmth_

Alucard staggered back toward her, blood dripping from every inch of him, threading through his fingers, running down his face...in the form of tears. He reached her side again and collapsed to his knees, taking up his beloved master, summoning shadows to wipe all the blood away. It pooled around the two of them like a dark halo, foretelling one more death. She was slipping away. Into an oblivion he would never know, he so longed to know. The No-Life King began to weep, sobs racking his body as he cradled the dying Integra.

_hold me like you've held onto life, when all fears came alive and entombed me_

He held her close to him, willing her to live when he knew there was no hope left for her. He'd seen death so many times, but he could not endure this one. Not her death. Not Integra's.

_love me, like you love the sun, scorchin the blood in my vampire heart_

He whispered in her ear, his cold breath caressing her flesh. "M-Master...don't leave me...please..." She stirred, sapphire eyes slowly opening. She smiled weakly and her hand returned to rest on his face. He leaned into it and smiled a sad smile, his eyes brimming with bitterness. "It's not fair," he whispered hoarsely, blood tears trailing down his face.

"Oh Alucard..."

_I'll be the thorns on every rose you've been sent by hope, you'll grow cold _

Her eyes fluttered closed again, though her weak pulse still remained. "Integra..." he whispered, so softly that she could not hear. "Don't go...please...don't leave me alone..."

_I am the nightmare wake you up, from the dream of a dream of love, just like before_

He lifted her, being careful to cradle her head, to run his fingers through such beautiful pale golden hair. He dipped his head and nuzzled her neck, pressing his lips to the cooling flesh. Alucard's mouth opened, slowly, and his fangs lengthened to press delicate dimples over her veins. "Alucard...no..." she sighed.

_let me weep you this poem as heaven's gates close_

That was it, his last hope gone. She was gone. Forever. Eternity was such a long time to spend alone. All alone. He buried his face in her bosom and wept thick, hot, bloody tears, cursing every divinity he knew of for taking her away. "No...Integra...p-please..."

"Oh Alucard..." she whispered.

_paint you my soul, scarred and alone_

Her arm encircled his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, petting him. Her other arm weakly went over his shoulder and went to join the other hand. Crystal tears slipped from under her broken glasses. She didn't want to leave, not yet. She wanted to say here...with him. Alucard cradled her limp body as her limbs turned so cold. So numb.

_Waiting for your kiss to take me back home_

She hugged him, for all it was worth, she used her last reserves of strength to pull herself up and bury her face in his chest. "I'm...so sorry, Alucard. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault, my Master. Now rest. You must...keep your strength up...until I get you back to the infirmary. Then...everything will be all right." Integra smiled into his suit, letting that pleasant numbness steal through her. He didn't blame her. That was good. "Oh Alucard..." Alucard looked at Integra, his face contorted in grief. He lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers. But her lips were so cold. She was so still...

_hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me_

A guttural cry escaped Alucard's lips, blood tears poured down his face. Black demons escaped him, shrieking and crying with grief, and somewhere in heaven, angels began to cry. Integra remained cradled in the vampire's arms, looking so peaceful. She was an angel now. Oh Integra, don't cry for me...

_love me like you love the sun scorchin the blood in my vampire heart_

So far away...oblivian. She was gone forever...eternity. He couldn't bear it...insanity. He would make them all pay...revenge. Pay for everything they had taken from him, for all the pain he'd caused him. But mostly, all the pain they'd caused _her_. "Integra," he cried, "I loved you...so much. Please..." To whom and for what he was begging, Alucard didn't know, but it helped. The escaped demons suddenly whirled as cackling filled the air. Alucard twisted his head, still on his knees by his beloved. "You!" he snarled, spittle flying from his lips. The fat little man clapped his hands together delightedly, but before he could utter a word, the demons were upon him. Alucard hunched over Integra's body and shivered, blocking her view from the thing he was orchestrating. She didn't need to see things like that. Not when she was suddenly so peaceful. He flung him across the room, into the far wall, the man kept laughing, he wasn't human, he felt no pain, but Alucard didn't care. Alucard threw him around until he was no longer laughing. He crushed the man, he injected him with his own essence to prolong the torture. He impaled him, strangled him, ripped him to pieces and beat him to death, each time bringing him alive again to cause him more pain. Please Integra, look away...

_hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me_

When he was finished, exhausted, Alucard sniffed and bent over Integra's body. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her. She was so heavy. He put her arms around his shoulders, with her face resting on his right shoulder. Keeping one arm around her middle and the other under her bottom, he carried her away, making sure to shield her from what he'd done.

_love me like you love the sun, scorchin the blood in my vampire heart_

It was how he'd carried her when she was little. The vampire walked out into the sunlight. He searched the skies, looking for something that couldn't be found...not here...not anymore...never again. Integra, I loved you so much...but he could still remember...

_hold me_

She wept tears into his lap, a little girl devastated by the loss of her father. So much responsibility for such a young girl. "I will always be there," he promised, "to protect you."

_like you held onto life_

She looked up at him with wide, helpless eyes. "R-really?" she sniffed. He gazed down at her, his wild crimson eyes looking soft and almost human. "I promise."

_when all fears came alive and entombed my vampire heart_

A small smile dawned on her face. He loved it when she smiled, she looked so pretty when she smiled.

_love me, like you love the sun_

Alucard, don't cry. I loved you more than you will ever know...

I wasn't there in time. I'm so sorry...

Didn't I just tell you not to cry? That's an order. Alright Alucard? Promise me you'll not cry anymore.

_scorchin the blood in my..._

Only for you. I promise, Master. I will not weep on the outside.

_my vampire heart_

But I shall always cry for you within. Where I remain broken in a place I did not know existed in a monster such as I. You can't come back?

No, Alucard. But I'll always be there, to protect you.

Really?

I promise.

But...sometimes...promises aren't enough...

--

(sniffle) how was that? I tried to make it as heart-wrenching/tear-jerking as possible. lemme know if there's anything I can do to help the effect.

scale for your reviews:

10--Sobbed my eyes out

9--Silent tears

8--Watery eyes

7--Tears were jerked but didn't come forth entirely

6--Sad, twisty feeling in gut

5--read it, recognized it as sad, tried to be sad

4--read it, recognized it as kinda sad

3--read it, tried to recognize it as sad

2--read it. It wasn't sad.

1--read it, didn't bother to leave a review

0--omg, you call that sad? wtf! That was just bland. I hate you.

Make reviews, not flames.


End file.
